


Замужняя устрица

by Plum_Pudding



Series: Морепродукты [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plum_Pudding/pseuds/Plum_Pudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гермиона Уизли всегда всё делает правильно, Панси Паркинсон собирается составить отличную партию Блейзу Забини в ближайшее время, а Рон Уизли иногда готовит блинчики.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Замужняя устрица

Написано в подарок для Maily., которой "есть куда расти". 

Первый фик из цикла "Морепродукты". Второй фик — "Обидчивая селёдка".

 

_Рамора (англ. Ramora) — серебряная рыбка, обитающая в Индийском океане. Наделённая могучей волшебной силой, она может как якорем останавливать корабли и является хранителем мореходов. Рамора высоко оценена Международной Федерацией Волшебников, принявшей множество законов с целью защиты раморы от магов-браконьеров._

 

Если закрыть глаза, то можно представить себе песчаное побережье, волны-барашки, чуть-чуть не добегающие до ступней, Рона, идущего рядом и улыбающегося, крепко держащего в своей руке тёплую руку Гермионы, южный ветер и солоноватые от морской воды поцелуи, от которых Гермиона морщит нос и счастливо щурится, как ленивая ласковая кошка в весенний день. И нет никакой Паркинсон поблизости. Гермиона Уизли открывает глаза – Панси Паркинсон всё так же сидит напротив, отгородившись от Гермионы каталогом отелей Средиземноморья. Каталог толстенный, как учебник по «Истории Хогвартса», а Панси вздорная и неулыбчивая. И вздорная и неулыбчивая Паркинсон через пару недель выйдет замуж за Блейза Забини, доказательством чему служит вульгарное и баснословно дорогое кольцо на её наманикюренном пальчике. Гермиона украдкой кидает взгляд на свои обкусанные ногти и скромное обручальное колечко. 

– Паркинсон, ты закончила отчёт по числу раморов, выловленных браконьерами в прошлом году? 

Панси опускает каталог и долгим немигающим взглядом смотрит на Гермиону. 

– Грейнджер, не знаю, как у тебя обстояло дело с медовым месяцем, был ли он идеальным и чётко продуманным вплоть до того, что вы будете есть на ужин и куда складывать использованные салфетки для снятия макияжа, но у меня всё должно быть просто на высоте. Вероятно, Уизли после свадьбы аппарировал в какую-нибудь тихую деревушку, где единственным развлечением было смотреть на то, как пасутся на лугу коровы, а вечерами играть в вист и пить дешёвое огневиски. 

– Я уже полгода как Уизли, Паркинсон. И как прошёл мой медовый месяц, тебя не касается.

– Значит, я угадала, да? Да? – Панси откидывается на спинку стула и смеётся.

Щёки у Гермионы пылают, а температура тела, кажется, превысила свою норму стократ. Конечно, нельзя было ждать от Рона Греции или Испании, но новобрачной и в голову не могло прийти, что муж захочет наслаждаться рыбалкой в захудалой маггловской деревне, где из пяти домов пустовало три, а из домашнего скота наличествовали лишь маленькая серая козочка и пузатая свинья, пугающая своим неестественно-громким хрюканьем всю округу. Собаку, смутно напоминающую по своему внешнему виду рассел-терьера, и двух кошек, с заунывным мяуканьем носившихся друг за дружкой, в расчёт принимать вряд ли стоит. 

– Отвечая на твой вопрос более конкретно, Уизли, – Панси намеренно выделяет новую фамилию Гермионы, – то нет, не закончила. 

– Если ты не закончишь и к понедельнику, то я напишу на тебя докладную.

Панси отодвигает каталог, предварительно заложив собственной заколкой для волос нужную страницу, и воинственно складывает руки на груди. 

– Как пожелаешь. Увольнение меня не страшит, так что можешь кропать свои жалобы хоть каждый день. Или час. Навык составления подобных документов у тебя имеется. Это будет уже шестая жалоба на меня за этот месяц. Причём автором докладных с завидным постоянством является один и тот же человек: Г. Уизли. 

– Паркинсон, ты не умеешь и не хочешь работать, ты постоянно опаздываешь и даже ленишься придумать хоть какое-то оправдание этому, ты уходишь на обед, а возвращаешься с него тогда, когда нормальные волшебники уже собираются отправляться домой, ты несобранна, некомпетентна и…

Панси смотрит на раскрасневшуюся Гермиону с любопытством. 

– Вот бы никогда не подумала, что у заучки Грейнджер может так быстро закончиться набор эпитетов, или как там это называется, и прочей заумной ерунды. 

Гермиона фыркает и склоняется низко-низко над документами, лежащими перед ней на столе. Эпитеты, применимые к Паркинсон, у Гермионы имеются в достаточном количестве, только вот растрачивать их почём зря миссис Уизли не хочет. 

Гермиона Уизли радовалась тому, что у неё появится коллега ровно сорок пять секунд – пока читала список фамилий тех, кто пришёл на работу в отдел регулирования магических популяций и контроля над ними в новом году. При виде фамилии Паркинсон и имени куратора, стоящего напротив неё, Гермиона громко вздохнула и уныло побрела на перерыв, где так же уныло продолжила грызть морковку и уныло запивать её тыквенным соком. 

С первого дня и до последней минуты Паркинсон старалась превратить жизнь Гермионы в сущее наказание. По крайней мере, так казалось самой Гермионе. Сама же Паркинсон просто-напросто вела себя как обычно, но до чего зловеще эта обычность выглядела в глазах бывшей гриффиндорки! Рон утешал жену, говоря, что со слизеринским мопсом надо быть поосторожнее, но не стоит доходить до крайней степени паранойи, ожидая, что кружка с травяным чаем приземлится в аккурат на каштановую макушку. И ой как хотелось Гермионе поверить в то, что Паркинсон на самом деле на неё наплевать. 

Панси Паркинсон уходит с работы как всегда на десять минут раньше положенного, демонстративно забирая с собой отчёт. Камушек в её кольце сверкает как диско-шар на маггловской дискотеке. И Гермионе Уизли становится обидно и немного завидно. Но, опустив взгляд на колдографию мужа, Гермиона тут же стыдится подобных мыслей. Небогатый, нескладный, но такой любимый, такой родной, что Паркинсон со своим Забини может катиться на все четыре стороны. Хоть на все курорты Средиземного моря сразу. 

Дверь кабинета приоткрывается и в него заглядывает Панси, озорно сверкая глазами. 

– Уизли, ты же знаешь, кто такие устрицы?

– Естественно, знаю.

– Просто мне тут подумалось, что ты как раз являешься таковой. Моллюском в двустворчатой раковине. Ус-три-цей. Знаешь, такой большой и замужней устрицей, – Паркинсон хохочет, заливисто и громко, и кто-то в коридоре вторит ей в ответ. Гермиона направляет палочку на дверь и выкрикивает заклинание. Если бы так хлопнули дверью в маггловском доме, то с потолка бы наверняка осыпалась штукатурка. Но в Министерстве такого не происходит, и смех обрывается резко, и никто не пытается вломиться в кабинет. Замужняя устрица, надо же.

Лёжа на груди Рона, вымотанного квиддичной тренировкой, Гермиона спрашивает, уже засыпая:

– Я ведь не устрица? 

Рон удивлённо приподнимает брови и вглядывается в лицо жены.

– Конечно, нет. Что за глупости, Гермиона? 

Гермиона Уизли приоткрывает один глаз и улыбается мужу сквозь лёгкую дрёму:

– Издержки работы, – и Рон удовлетворённо кивает, накрывая оголённые плечи Гермионы одеялом. 

Выходные дни всегда были для Гермионы слишком скучными, слишком затянутыми. Гермиона берёт с собой на дом работу и правит какие-то цифры, переписывает целые листы набело, репетирует речь, которую через три месяца будет произносить на собрании работников Министерства. В этот раз всё будет иначе, решает Гермиона для себя. И первым делом связывается по каминной сети с Джинни Поттер. У Джинни насыщенная жизнь, у Джинни всё получается легко и хорошо, Джинни рассказывает Гермионе о Гарри, о том, какая удача, что следующей весной состоится матч с командой «Уимбурнские Осы», но Джинни без конца говорит «извини» и «прости», отвлекаясь на крошку Джеймса, своего первенца, пухленького и розовощёкого. И Гермиона находит предлог для того, чтобы закончить разговор. Джинни кивает в ответ быстро-быстро и отсоединяется раньше, чем Гермиона успевает попрощаться. 

Бывшая мисс Грейнджер садится на краешек стула и тупо смотрит себе под ноги, на пушистый ковёр, подаренный родителями Рона на их свадьбу. Паркинсон не зря назвала её устрицей, моллюском в двустворчатой раковине. Всё кажется Гермионе неправильным. Даже у Луны Лавгуд с её морщерогими кизляками и нарглами получается быть нужной и популярной. А у Гермионы только и есть, что муж да звание Героя войны. И целый воскресный вечер для того, чтобы сидеть в своей раковине и не высовывать из неё даже кончика и без того длинного носа. 

Утро понедельника встречает миссис Уизли недобрым предчувствием и холодом левой половины кровати – Рон уехал на командные сборы, оставив после себя пару немытых чашек и записку с признанием в любви, написанную кривоватым почерком и прикреплённую к зеркалу в ванной комнате. Гермиона улыбается, глядя на записку, а потом смотрит на своё отражение – устрица она и есть устрица. Моллюск обыкновенный, одна штука. Ракушка двустворчатая – при себе. Замужняя устрица с непонятной тоской и бесконечным сосанием под ложечкой.

Стол напротив пустует – Паркинсон себе верна. Гермиона складывает руки перед собой и вспоминает состав тех зелий, что проходила во время учёбы, чтобы не сорваться раньше времени и не отправится с жалобой на будущую миссис Забини прямо сейчас. Недостатки Панси Паркинсон Гермиона выписывает с особой мстительной тщательностью. И те, что она перечисляла самой мисс Паркинсон, и те, что не озвучивала ни разу. Поправив мантию и пригладив копну волос, Гермиона Уизли, чеканя шаг, отправляется к начальству. Начальство выслушивает миссис Уизли, печально цокает языком и говорит, что мисс Паркинсон уволилась по собственному желанию ещё в пятницу. Гермиона Уизли ошарашено смотрит на носки своих коричневых туфель, небольшой каблук которых будто бы стал ещё ниже. Гермиона Уизли готова провалиться от стыда и бешенства под землю прямо сейчас. А если не под землю, то хотя бы на другой этаж, где на неё не смотрят ласковым и ободряющим взглядом как на вконец заработавшуюся заучку, трудоголика и ханжу. 

И совсем плохо становится Гермионе от того, что паркинсоновский отчёт обнаруживается под стопкой неразобранных дел в серых картонных папках. Отчёт, в котором каждая рамора на своём месте и каждая запятая по-особенному залихватски ухмыляется Гермионе.

Вместо того, чтобы отправиться домой после окончания трудового дня, Гермиона зачем-то аппарирует к Панси Паркинсон. Гермиона Уизли думает, что ей нужно извиниться перед Паркинсон за несправедливое в кое-то веки обвинение в несдаче отчёта. 

Обитель семейства Паркинсон, к несказанному удивлению Гермионы, оказывается вовсе не особняком с белыми мраморными колоннами и огромными, до пола, окнами. Панси Паркинсон живёт в добротном старинном доме, где наверняка скрипят половицы и сквозняк гуляет по чердаку в зимние месяцы. И даже дверь открывает не домовик, а сама Панси. 

– Уизли, – мрачно констатирует Паркинсон.

– Я пришла, чтобы…

– Чтобы что? 

– Я пришла, чтобы извинитьсяпередтобойзатвойотчёт, – почти скороговоркой выпаливает Гермиона и чувствует, как у неё предательски начинают пунцоветь уши.

Паркинсон молчит, а затем царственно кивает.

– Извинения приняты. Всего хорошего, Уизли, – и дверь захлопывается, а Гермиона со смущённым лицом продолжает стоять на пороге.

Торопиться Гермионе некуда. Дома Гермиону ждёт кот и гора посуды, с которой с лёгкостью можно справиться при помощи одного из хозяйственных заклинаний свекрови. Гермиона Уизли садится на крыльцо и, подперев подбородок руками, смотрит на то, как медленно садится солнце, почти так же, как тает шипучая таблетка аспирина в стакане с водой.

С лёгким скрипом за спиной Гермионы вновь открывается дверь и Панси Паркинсон опускается на ступеньку рядом. 

– Холодно, – говорит Панси, кутаясь в зелёный палантин.

– Да, – соглашается Гермиона, и обе девушки продолжают молчать дальше. 

– Я тоже хочу извиниться. За замужнюю устрицу. Я, всё же, не настолько бессердечна. 

– А я-то думала, отсутствие сердца является одним из обязательных условий для попадания на факультет Слизерин, – хмыкает Гермиона и кидает быстрый взгляд на Паркинсон. 

– Эй, Уизли, я ведь извинилась! – возмущается Панси.

– Так я не устрица? 

– Нет. То есть, наверняка нет. Хотя и производишь подобное впечатление. 

Гермиона улыбается кроне дерева, в которой только что скрылась птица, зажав в клюве извивающегося червяка.

– Твои извинения мною тоже приняты.

– Этот факт меня, безусловно, радует, – фыркает Паркинсон, – только не думай, что теперь я позову тебя на свадьбу. 

– Что ты! Мне бы это даже в голову не пришло! Куда нам, простым смертным…

– И лучше относиться к тебе я не стала. Разве что самую малость. Но этого явно недостаточно для дружбы или приятельских отношений. 

– Это было бы слишком щедро с твоей стороны, Паркинсон. И привело бы тебя вместо алтаря прямиком в Мунго. 

– До свидания, Уизли, – кидает Панси, вставая с крыльца, и Гермиона успевает заметить лёгкую улыбку, скользнувшую по губам бывшей слизеринской старосты. 

Две недели спустя Рон Уизли разбирает почту и долго вертит в руках конверт, на котором написано лишь имя адресата, да и то неразборчивым почерком с завитушками. 

– Милая, тебе письмо! – кричит Рон в глубину дома.

– От кого? – с интересом спрашивает Гермиона, сонно моргая и втягивая ноздрями аромат свежесваренного кофе. 

– Не знаю, – пожимает плечами Рон и ловко переворачивает блинчик на весело шипящей сковородке. 

Гермиона аккуратно надрывает край коричневого конверта и смотрит на колдографию, выпавшую из него, как на оружие массового поражения. 

На колдографии Панси, нынешняя миссис Забини, стоит по колено в море и беззвучно, но заразительно, смеётся, показывая пальцем на что-то крошечное, темнеющее возле самой кромки берега. Приглядевшись внимательнее, Гермиона понимает, чем именно является это _что-то_. Перевернув колдографию дрожащими пальцами, бывшая мисс Грейнджер растягивает губы в непроизвольной улыбке: «На самом деле, они на тебя ни капли не похожи». 

Гермиона Уизли целует мужа в нос и, насвистывая весёлый мотивчик, принимается рисовать клубничным вареньем смайлики на золотистых блинчиках.


End file.
